


If I Die Young

by WordsareBetterthanNumbers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Olivarry-Relationship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsareBetterthanNumbers/pseuds/WordsareBetterthanNumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver curses the fact that when he and Barry finally find a person that they can lean on the person ends buried six feet underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

It seemed like the world was grieving the loss in its way. 

The sky was grey, but there was no rain threatening to fall from the heavens. Barry was looking at the sky with distaste as if it was the sky's fault that a person he loved was not being buried six feet underground instead of holding him in their arms. Oliver's fingers were entwined with Barry's, every time a tear slipped from the other man's face Oliver would squeeze his hand in reassurance and Barry would squeeze back. 

Everyone left Barry on the graveyard after the ceremony ended. Everyone knew Barry needed time to grieve alone, but Oliver knew that leaving Barry side at that moment would probably damage him more than if he stayed. Barry was pushing everyone away when he knew he needed someone to be there for him, and Oliver was more than happy to be the shoulder Barry cried on. 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, holding hands and looking at the upturned soil. Oliver knew Barry was trying so hard to hold everything in; he was aware that Barry was trying not to cry over someone that would leave him in the long run, not only because of what they did but because everyone was going to die in the end. But as the few minutes passed and Barry couldn't hold it in, Oliver was the one who wrapped his strong arms around the slender frame of his fiancee. 

His hands ran through Barry's hair as he felt his tears slipping through his face. He wanted to erase the past events as much as Barry wanted to do so but they both knew it was more than risky, it was insanity. They couldn't do anything against a death that shaped the timeline as much as this death, "It's not your fault, Barry." 

He knew that Barry tears were now staining his suit as he felt Barry shake his head against his shoulder, "It is," Barry sobbed out, "I should have been faster, Ollie." 

The wind was icy; it was a reminder that every time they would think about this they would feel the cold wind finding its way inside of their clothes and their warm embrace. Oliver remembered the talk they had had once in his apartment while listening to a sad song. Barry had been recovering from an injury he had had while helping Oliver with a metahuman and Oliver had offered to bring Barry to his home,  _Their_ home, carrying Barry bridal style.

_Oliver nudged the door open with his hips and carried Barry inside. "I would let you walk inside, but you have two broken legs, and I doubt you can walk."_

_"I'll be all right tomorrow," Barry assured him, and Oliver knew Barry would be, but that didn't mean Oliver wasn't worried. He put Barry down on the sofa and went for a drink, he came back with two glasses of whisky and handed one to Barry, who accepted it with a smile._

_"You nearly died today."_

_"We almost die every day, Ollie."_

_Oliver took a sip and grimaced, "I know, but that doesn't mean I won't remind you to be careful whenever I can."_

_Barry took a sip and looked at Oliver in the eyes. He knew Barry was going to say something serious the moment he got that stare, but Oliver wasn't expecting him to say the next words, "If I die young, please don't make my funeral depressing."_

"Hey," Oliver whispered in an attempt to lighten up his boyfriend, "if you don't want your funeral to be sad, then don't make it for other people." 

Barry glanced at the marble stone that had the name of someone he had loved so dearly engraved and grabbed Oliver's wrists. Both of Oliver's hands were placed on either side of Barry's head and with the slightest of tilts Barry's emerald green eyes met Oliver's blue eyes. A sob racked Barry's body, and Oliver joined their foreheads. "It hurts so much. Ollie." 

Oliver wiped away a tear that had been trailing down Barry's cheekbone, "I know Bear, I know it hurts, but we need to move on." 

Barry closed his eyes, "I thought I-I thought-" 

He didn't need to finish his sentence; I _thought I would always have them by my side._

Oliver curses the fact that when he and Barry finally find a person that they can lean on the person ends buried six feet underground. 

"I think it's maybe time you say goodbye," Oliver said after holding Barry for more than half an hour, always crying, always wiping away Barry's tears instead of his own. That line hurt Oliver more than it did to Barry.  _It's time to say goodbye._

Oliver heard the choked sob leaving his boyfriends mouth like a curse, "I don't want too." 

Oliver swallowed thickly; he didn't want to say goodbye either, but it was necessary, "You can always come back and visit the grave." 

"It's not the same," Barry protested weakly, but he knew that he had to do it, he always had to do it to move on. 

"It's the next best thing." 

They moved lacking their usual grace. Barry was still trembling under Oliver's embrace as they turned around. The air made Barry's hair move, and the earth seemed to shake under their feet. Barry didn't care about the dirt that would stain his pants when he stood up and neither did Oliver. They couldn't muster any words as the wind, and the sound of footsteps interrupted their grieving session. 

Oliver didn't need to look up to know who was there; he could recognise the footsteps everywhere. He didn't want to look up; he didn't want to leave yet, but he had to. Tommy's smile was as bright as it had ever been while he had been alive and Laurel was looking down at Oliver with a loving and understanding eyes. Tommy extended his hand and before he even thought about taking it he looked at Barry. His boyfriend was kneeling over the grave tracing the patterns on the stone over and over. 

 

**Oliver Jonas Queen**

**Hero, Brother, Son, Friend, Fiancee.**

**1985 - 2016**

"I can't leave him yet." Oliver said, words unheard by Barry, "I need to make sure he says goodbye. I need to make sure he moves on." 

"He is strong, Ollie." Laurel said, "He will be all right." 

"Come on," Tommy urged, "we need to go." 

Oliver looked at them and then back at Barry, a tear was hanging from his nose, and Oliver wanted to wipe it away, but as he tried he realised that he couldn't touch Barry anymore. He couldn't talk to him anymore. He hadn't had his chance to say goodbye, to say I love you. He bowed his head and the message was clear,he had told Barry to say goodbye but he didn't want to say goodbye. He knew he wouldn't see Barry after he did. But Oliver was a man of duty, and he knew what he had to do. He couldn't give Barry any ghosts. 

He grabbed Tommy's hand, and his best friend helped him stand up. He looked at both of his childhood friends, and all emotions were replaced by the sense of rightness. He didn't feel sad anymore; he didn't want to stay here anymore, he only wanted two things; to say goodbye to his lover and then walk away with his two friends. He turned around to find Barry still huddled in front of his grave. 

"Goodbye, Bear. I love you." 

A cold wind swept over his head, but he didn't feel it. He just felt Tommy's hand on his own and Laurels hand grabbing is free hand. Sadness was overwhelming Barry's senses, but Oliver didn't feel it. He knew it was his time to go, with his two best friends in hand. He turned around and the three of the exited the graveyard talking about how they would have fun. How since the three of them were back together they could be the 'Fantastic Trio' again, as their parents jokingly called them from a young age. 

They left Barry alone in the graveyard in the echo of laughter and a gust of wind. He had no other option but to swallow thickly and accept the fact that his partner was gone, or try to accept it. His last words directed at Barry had barely been a whisper in the wind, but it was his duty to say goodbye to Oliver. Most importantly, he needed to say back the words he knew he wouldn't hear from Oliver again. 

"Goodbye, Ollie. I love you too." 

A whisper lost in the wind for a person who died too young and left to much behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing the next chapter for 'Kill Your Heroes' but I just saw 'Quarterback' in Glee for like the fifth time in my life and I was emotional. I had to write something that was horribly sad, and I had this idea ever since I saw the movie in which your loved ones appear to take your soul when you die and well this happened.


End file.
